gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Malibu Club
The Malibu Club is a nightclub in Vice Point, Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is entirely inspired by The Babylon Club from the 1983 film Scarface. Description The Malibu Club is the place to be in Vice City. As of 1986, an entourage of what appears to be the Village People (a very famous disco band in the late '70s who dressed in police, construction, military uniforms, etc. as costumes) performing on stage. Everyone from wealthy, trendy women to Cuban gang members are in attendance. Kent Paul frequents the club in 1986. The Malibu Club appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set in 1984), although it cannot be entered by the player. There are no signs on the building depicting the name of the club, but it is referred to as the Malibu by Reni Wassulmaier during the mission So Long Schlong and also by DJ Luke on Fresh FM. The club can be purchased by protagonist Tommy Vercetti for $120,000 after the mission Shakedown, which then triggers off a series of missions. After completing the missions, the club generates up to $10,000 in revenue a day. The Vercetti Gang does not appear either inside or outside the Malibu Club. Tommy Vercetti's changes include replacing the former bartender with a stripper (who is the sister of the stripper from the Pole Position Club). Although there is a full bar on the ground floor, Ken Rosenberg has a minibar installed in the upstairs manager office. There is also a small scale model of Colonel Cortez' ship in the upstairs office. If the player decides to shoot everyone (before they buy the club), the female bartender tries to kill you with a Stubby Shotgun (which she will also do if you try to go past the bar towards the office upstairs). Shooting everyone will bring your wanted level up to 3-4 stars. The SWAT team will come after you from outside (although only regular VCPD officers come into the club). After the player buys the club, Tommy's choice of bartender is unarmed and topless with nipple tape and and the bodyguards will not fight back if Tommy punches them. However, the guards outside will fight back when punched, regardless of ownership. It should also be noted that the guards outside do not wear sunglasses but the guards inside do. Gallery Malibu Club missions No Escape? Tommy Vercetti, planning a bank robbery, is informed by Ken Rosenberg of a good safecracker called Cam Jones. Tommy breaks him out of the Vice City Police Department jail, and takes him back to his home. The Shootist Tommy Vercetti needs someone who can handle a gun, and Cam Jones tells him about a local gun-runner Phil Cassidy. Tommy defeats Phil at Ammu-Nation in a shooting range competition, after which Phil agrees to join Tommy in the bank robbery. The Driver Tommy Vercetti needs a getaway driver, and Phil tells him about a man called Hilary King. After Tommy defeats Hilary in a street race, Hilary joins the team as a driver. The Job The group goes to El Banco Corrupto Grande and Tommy, Phil and Cam enter the bank and Hilary circles the block. After the safe is cracked by Cam, the alarm sounds and the police storm the building. The trio kill several police as they exit the building. When Hilary arrives and gets out of the car to provide cover, he gets shot dead. Tommy and Phil escape (Cam can also escape, although depending on the players choice, Cam can die), and split the money. Purchasing the Malibu Club and completing the four asset missions is required for 100% Completion. Kent Paul's Missions Death Row Paul calls Vercetti to come into the club because he's got news for him. After arriving to the club, Paul tells Vercetti that Lance Vance tried to jump Diaz but failed and was taken to a Junkyard to get in Little Havana. Tommy goes in the junkyard, he fight his way to all of Diaz's, rescues Lance and takes him to the hospital. Ken Rosenberg's Missions Back Alley Brawl Tommy tells Rosenberg that they need a lead from the streets, Ken tells Tommy that there's a guy who goes by the name of Kent Paul who's got his nose up in Vice City and that if anybody knows the whereabout of 20k's is him. Tommy then goes visit Paul at the Malibu Club, where he ussually hangs out, there he finds him talking to a girl and ask him about the deal at firstbhe refuses to talk, but Tommy forces him to, Paul tells him that there's a cook that has been above himself lately in Ocean Drive. Tommy goes to visits the chef and kills him, while being there, a stranger comes and tells Tommy that they should watch each other's back and takes Tommy to get heated up Music In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the following songs can be heard playing inside the club: * Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" (featured on Fever 105) * Go West - "Call Me" (featured Flash FM) * Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" (featured on Flash FM) The following songs can only be heard playing in the background during certain mission cutscenes that take place inside the club: * Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (featured on Wave 103) during "Back Alley Brawl" * Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" (featured on Fever 105) during "Death Row" * Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" (featured on Flash FM) during "Spilling The Beans" * Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" (featured on Wildstyle) during "No Escape?" * Nena - "99 Luftballons" (featured on Wave 103) during "The Shootist" * Big Country - "In a Big Country" (not featured on any in-game radio stations) during "The Driver" (original PS2 version only) * Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" (featured on Wildstyle) during "The Driver" (most versions) * Whodini - "The Freaks Come Out at Night" (not featured on any in-game radio stations) during "The Job" Trivia * The Malibu Club is somewhat unique in that its asset missions have absolutely nothing to do with furthering the club itself, unlike those for every other asset property. * The club and the final asset mission may be a homage to the 1995 film Heat. For instance, the name Malibu Club could be a reference to Malibu Investments, the shell company for money laundering whose bearer bonds are targeted by Robert De Niro's gang. During this first heist, the robbers wear hockey masks. Also, during the bank robbery, De Niro and two other men hold up the place and go after the bank manager for the keys to the vault, while there is also a getaway driver. * In a deleted phone dialogue, Tommy's motivation for the bank job was a tip-off from Kent Paul that Vice City's S.W.A.T had a safety deposit box which they kept bribes which had accumulated over the years. * The Malibu Club serves as a front to the Vercetti Gang's armed robbery business. * Possibly due to a glitch, the Malibu Club may sometimes appear to be completely empty and void of any pedestrians. This appears to only happen on mobile versions. pt:Clube Malibu de:Malibu Club es:Club Malibú Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Nightclubs